El ramo de rosas
by MariaPotterf
Summary: -Giré la foto y en el reverso rezaba: "Hoy en el día de nuestra boda te prometo amarte hasta que la última de estas rosas muera. –Peeta Mellark". Romance, Family. Un lindo Drabble escrito para Maria Gracia Alvarez Palacios que lo disfrutes ;)


Diaclaimer: Todo es de Suzanne, menos la trama que es toda mía.

Advertencias: Spoilers, romance y mucho amor.

En este fic los hijos de Peeta y Katniss se llaman Madge y Jame, Madge tiene 8 años y Jame 2 por lo tanto no habla es un lindo bebe. No pregunten por que esos nombres.

¡Gracias por entrar y leer!

* * *

El ramo de rosas

Sabía que antes el bosque del distrito doce era un lugar peligroso y prohibido para cualquiera, pero eso siempre fue una total mentira. Mi madre me dejaba pasear tranquilamente por el bosque, que me acostumbrara a la presencia de los animales y estos al mío, que los arboles me escondieran de cualquier peligro y que las presas no notaran que yo estaba por ahí, algunos días cuando mi padre horneaba pastelillos y podía cuidar al pequeño Jame mi mama paseaba conmigo y me contaba algunas de sus vivencias, me encantaban todos las historias que compartía conmigo, el día en el que vio por primera vez a mi papa, muchas historias acerca de su hermana muerta y de mis abuelos. Pero no importaba cuanto intentara preguntar sobre su mejor amigo Gale, solo desviaba la conversación y otro tema surgía.

Era de tarde y ese día en mi casa las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas, mi padre hornea pasteles y tortas a la velocidad de la luz para su nueva pastelería en el centro del distrito 12 y mi mama estaba en su cuarto en el piso de arriba, me escabullí hasta ahí y con sumo cuidado me asomé por la puerta. Jame jugaba con los cabellos de katniss mientras ella cambiaba sus pañales, me cole hasta la habitación y me senté sobre la cama poco a poco, Jame gateó hasta mi y se acostó sobre mi pecho jugando con sus pequeños deditos. Mi madre sonrió de felicidad, creo que mi hermano le recordaba vagamente a mi tía fallecida, miré hacía una de las mesas de noche y vi ese jarrón de cristal con la rosa color rojo oscuro de material sintético que mi madre siempre tenía bien cuidada, jamás le pregunte sobre ella.

Katniss ¿Qué significa esa rosa? – pregunte sin interés aparente.

Oh, que no significa esa rosa seria una mejor pregunta. – respondió mirando la flor con amor evidente.

¿Te la regalo tu mejor amigo?

¿Gale? – dijo con amargura. – No, es una larga historia, espérame Madge, ya vuelvo. – Miró a jame y luego a mí y salió del cuarto picándome un ojo.

Mi madre siempre se negó a contarme la historia de su pasado, cada vez que me atacaba la curiosidad y hacía preguntas inocentes ella desviaba la mirada y me decía que aun era muy pequeña para saberlo, hasta que cumplí los siete años y en uno de mis viajes por el bosque encontré un viejo arco en un tronco hueco, era de madera y estaba muy bien cuidado. El objeto me cautivo y decidí llevarlo a casa, Katniss al verlo se entristeció un poco y decidió que ya era la hora de contarme todo. Como murió mi tía Prim, donde estaban mus abuelos, porque no le gustaba recordar a su viejo amigo, y lo que más me marco fue lo que me conto acerca de los juegos del hambre. Jamás pensé que mis padres hubieran sufrido tanto, y jamás me sentí tan orgullosa y agradecida con ellos, todo para darme un mejor lugar en donde vivir.

Tantas historias de tantas personas que murieron, incluso la vida de mi padrino Haymicht jamás pensé que ese viejo borracho tuviese esa vida tan triste y ahora jamás volvería a pensar mal de él. Mi madre hablaba de todo con mucho dolor, y me sentí culpable de habérselo recordado, era extraño oírla hablar con tanto sufrimiento cuando siempre fue tan alegre, pero podía notar como sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de mi padre. Era como una medicina, algún día esperaba enamorarme así de alguien, Pero a pesar de todo lo que sabía de mis padres jamás pregunte por esa vieja rosa roja.

Tal vez se la había dado su hermana antes de morir, o quizá no sería tan especial y la tendría guardada por mera decoración como un objeto más de la casa, como un adorno. Mi madre era de por si mi mejor amiga, creo que por eso llevo el nombre de su mejor amiga, ella no la pudo salvar y se arrepentía de eso todo el tiempo, recuerdo que ese día que pase junto a ella al borde del pequeño lago en el bosque donde me conto muchas cosas de su antigua vida, me regalo ese precioso prendedor de sinsajo y me dijo que le gustaría que yo lo conservara ya que mi nombre fue en honor a la mujer que se lo regaló, Siempre me lo colgaba en la ropa cada vez que iba al bosque significaba mucho para mí.

Muchas noches luego, soñaba con todas esas cosas que mi madre me había contado, a veces tenía pesadillas con los juegos de hambre ¿Quién no las tendría? Era sumamente horrible. Tal vez mi madre se negaba a contármelo para no asustarme, pero si había algo que aprendí de ella era sobre su coraje y valentía, Peeta siempre decía que yo me parecía mucho a ella, física y sentimentalmente. Ahora cada vez que veía a mi padre sabía del por qué de su pierna de metal, un día entro a mi habitación para darme el beso de las buenas noches y su pierna choco con el borde de la cama haciendo un sonido agudo, me sonrió diciendo "Ups" y beso mi frente. Él no se dio cuenta pero los ojos se me aguaron y varias gotas saladas rodaron por mis mejillas, desde ese día prometí que mis hijos jamás sabrían lo que eran los juegos del hambre y que las próximas generaciones olvidarían para siempre esa triste época.

Mi madre no volvía incluso se había hecho de noche, había pasado mucho tiempo y el pequeño Jame se había quedado dormido en mis brazos, lo llevé hasta su habitación y vi que mi madre subía las escaleras en silencio sostenía un trozo de papel en las manos, me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me enseñó la foto.

Puedes conservarla, te la regalo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero mamá, ¡No me has contado quien te dio esa rosa! – dije incrédula.

Ya es de noche Madge y es hora de ir a la cama. – Dijo arropándome con ternura.- Estoy segura de que pronto sabrás quien fue.

Me beso la frente y dejo la foto sobre la mesa de noche, apagó la luz y puede escuchar como bajaba las escaleras poco a poco, de seguro iría a ayudar a papa. Tome el papel, era una foto algo vieja, Salían mis padres abrazados y mi mama llevaba en las manos un enorme ramo de rosas, giré la foto y en el reverso rezaba: "Hoy en el día de nuestra boda te prometo amarte hasta que la última de estas rosas muera. –Peeta Mellark".

No lo entendía lo que significaban, hasta que recordé que la última rosa de ese ramo era de plástico, sonreí y abracé la foto de mis padres hasta quedarme dormida. Nunca habrá otro amor tan verdadero como el de ellos dos.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_~May the odds be ever in your favor~_**


End file.
